Peddie's First Christmas
by Candylandg
Summary: It's Eddie and Patricia's first Christmad together as a couple and Eddie wants to make it special.How?You may ask .READ to find out!ONE SHOT!MY FIRST STORY SO GO EASY ON ME!


Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

It was Christmas eve at Anubis was out doing their own thing with their as Amber calls them were out with Trudy getting groceries for their christmas dinner and Jerome and Mara were probably at the library studying,well Mara studying and Jerome just wanting to spend more time with his had volunteered to help Mick train,and Amber and Alfie were probably out shopping which Alfie complained about ("But Amb's my arms are about to fall off!").That just left two people in the house...except Victor of was up stairs in her room listening to music thinking about how tonight's dinner would go ,because it was either going to end up in a food fight or it would end up ,however was in the common room coming up with a plan.

You see it was Eddie and Patricia's first christmas together as a couple and he wanted it to be sat in the common room twenty-five more minutes until he realised what he was going to do to make their first christmas together amazing."Mistletoe".He repeated to himself for about two minutes."What other christmasy thing be more romantic than mistletoe".He said talking to himself."Nothing".He again was talking to himself like a was going to wait till everyone got back from doing who knows what and tell them about his plan and tell them to make sure him and Patricia are under the mistletoe together by the end of the with his plan fully devised he then decided to take a nap because hey who wouldn't want a nap after all that "hard" work.

Upstairs Patricia still sat on her bed but she was not wondering how dinner would turn out she was wondering if Eddie was going to do something special for she was wishing he would do something totally and utterly cliché but she would never admit to her wishing her stomach growled...loudly might I she got up to go downstairs and get something to eat from the she entered the common room to head towards the kitchen she heard a loud snore and jumped violently only because she thought only she and Victor where in the house right regaining her composure she quietly tiptoed over to the couch where the noise was coming from and smiled when she saw who the snore came from,none other than her weasel she bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek hoping she wouldn't wake she then went to the kitchen quietly and grabbed a ham sandwich,banana,and bottle of water then tiptoed back upstairs to eat then take a nap,only to dream about cute things she wished Eddie would do for her.

The blonde woke up with a loud yawn and reluctantly got up when he remembered his was back when he was hoping and praying he wouldn't get teased by the guys about doing this and hoped that no one (*cough Amber cough*) would tell Patricia what he was he called for everyone to come int the common room because he needed their he explained his plan to everyone,including Amber who squealed,jumped up and down,and hit Alfie for not doing something like that for her he then went to fetch Patricia for dinner hoping his plan would went fine for everyone there was only a small amount of food thrown but no dinner Eddie was ready to put his plan into action.

He asked Patricia if she would come and talk to him in the hall red head got up nervous,with one thing going through her mind,"what if he wants to break up".As soon as they went into the hall way the whole house including Trudy and Victor rushed to the hall door to hear were whispering to each other things like the following : "Get your hair out of my mouth", or " Shut up! I can't hear!".Meanwhile out in the hallway things were much more quieter considering it was only them two.

Eddie led Patricia to the doorway saying he wanted to show her something very was relieved when he said that because then he wouldn't want to break they reached the doorway he whispered in her ear "look up".She did as told and playfully rolled her eyes at him when she looked back at she could tease him about being cliché he swooped down and claimed her lips with his pulling her into snaked her arms around his neck and lightly tugged at the ends of his hair causing a moan to escape his before things could go any farther Amber "The prom queen Millington" burst through the hall way doors squealing with pure delight and happiness on her Eddie and Patricia laughed at their bubbly blonde friend and let go of each both looked back up at the green little plant ans sighed in thinking the same thing "This has definitely been a memorable first christmas together.

Oh my gosh...I'm just...um I ...I'm soooo sorry if you read this whole thing, I really am this sucks on soooo many level .Oh god I'm sooo sorry BUT please review!Thanks!


End file.
